Fathers and Sons
by Destiny981
Summary: Valenti finds out a piece of information during the Pod Squads attempt to free Michael from jail. He then wonders if he should tell Michael.


**Fathers and Sons by Destiny**  
  
**Written**: May 2004  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Category**: Michael/J.Valenti  
**Genre**: drama  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, not mine. I can only borrow them from time to time with the promise to return them.  
**Summary**: Valenti finds out a piece of information during the Pod Squads attempt to free Michael from jail. He then wonders if he should tell Michael.  
**Spoliers**: Skin & Bones  
**Author's Note**: Man, took me forever to get this written the way I wanted. But here it is. This story is the companion piece to Caught. What I've basically done is taken the episode, Skin & Bones, and added to it. I thought it'd add nicely to Caught. So you can say this is an epi tag.(Transcript bits taken from Crashdown.com)  
  
----------  
  
It was an unusually quiet day. The sun had been shining and nothing was amiss in the small town of Roswell. At least there shouldn't have been. It'd been two days since the bones had been found. Two days since Michael Guerin's heart had began to beat a little faster. Two days since his world began to crumble all over again.  
  
He killed a man.  
  
It was a thought he couldn't let himself be rid of as he sat inside the small jail cell he'd been shoved into the night before. It had been in self-defense. He was simply protecting Sheriff Valenti, who upon that incident, had become an ally. But that didn't change the fact that he killed a man. With his hands... hands that held so much power that he never knew he possessed, he took the life of another. Michael always figured he had a purpose but he never believed part of it was ending life. He was a soldier. The second-in-command to his king. Max. Even in their past lives, Max had the better deal.  
  
All those years of feeling different from Max and Isabel hadn't been totally off. He'd felt broken before and now... now he wished that was simply the case. Things were different now.  
  
It had been a long, quiet summer for the three of them. Three aliens in a world not their own. Three months prior was a new reckoning for all of them. They'd found a purpose. They'd found a home. They'd even found Tess, the real fourth alien. But finding things... searching for answers about their past dug up unexpected things for the future. The more they searched... the further into themselves they went, the more dangerous their lives became. Max had begun the cycle the day he saved Liz Parker's life. To this day, Michael still believed it was his friends worst decision. Though, he stopped wondering what he would've done that day. At first, he was sure he would've let her die. But now...  
  
Now he thought of Maria. If you'd asked him a year ago if he'd ever admit to keeping company with Liz Parker, Alex Whitman, and kooky, Maria Deluca, he would've laughed in your face. But with one quick decision on Max's part, three strangers had been let into their world. Three human strangers. And one was stranger than the three of them put together. But Maria Deluca had something about her. No matter how hard he tried, he'd been pulled into her world and into her heart. And now he was desperately trying to find a way back out. He took a vow upon himself after he had killed Pierce. He'd _try_ not to think of her. He'd _try_ not to look at her. He'd _try_ not talking to her. All, of which, easier said than done. He knew it wasn't fair to her. Hell, it wasn't fair to him either. But in his mind, it was for the best. He wasn't safe. And she deserved better.  
  
His latest arrest was definitely proof of that. They always say your past will come back to haunt you. Michael had been haunted ever since that night 3 months ago. Life was never simple or easy with him but he was still just a seventeen year-old kid, alien or not. But now, he wasn't a kid anymore. He was tainted and nothing could take that way. He thought if he could just control his powers more, things would be better. He could truly be this soldier he was in his past life. He might be becoming a better soldier but as for a second-in-command, he was suffering. He and Max had done nothing but argue the whole summer on what they should and shouldn't be doing. It seemed that Max would rather sit back than lead as his destiny tells him to.  
  
Michael was afraid now, but not of the things he used to fear. Not of being separated from Max and Isabel. Not of a good-for-nothing drunk that kept him around only for the money. Not of never knowing who he is. Now he had fears of enemies coming to get him in his sleep. Enemies that want nothing more than to either kill him or torture him. As if it weren't bad enough having to worry about the Special Unit on this planet, now he had to worry about unknown enemies from who knows where. Max didn't want to believe what Nasedo had told them. By activating the orbs, they could've very well led their enemies right to them. And that frightened him.  
  
Michael leaned back against the wall the small bunk rested against and sighed. What he really bothered him was not being able to do anything right now. He had to rely on everyone else, yet again, to bail him out.  
  
----------  
  
Everyone, save Michael, sat in the backgroom of the Crashdown. Nasedo had arrived at Michael's beckoning, but he was too late to stop him from being arrested. Now they all sat as Max explained the situation.  
  
"Tell me how far this information has been leaked. I need to extinguish every human who has this information." Nasedo said, the seriousness of his tone itching away at everyone.  
  
"I'm going to assume present company is excluded?" Alex asked, incredulously.  
  
"Isn't murder what got you into this situation to begin with?" Liz's angry voice came from the stairs.  
  
"My job is to protect the royal four. Their survival is critical to the survival of an entire race." Nasedo stated, unmoved by her venom.  
  
"No one's going to die. Killing people isn't going to solve anything." Max said, walking past the shape-shifter. Nasedo was actually taken aback by this.  
  
"Oh, my. How pacifist for a king. Shall we all just commit joint suicide right now, or shall we wait for our enemies to show up and have a nice boxed lunch of us?" It was the first time anyone had heard anything other than Nasedo's normal unemotional tone. He sounded afraid.  
  
"We're not killing anyone. That's an order." Max repeated, staring Nasedo down. Of all the arguments he and Michael had over the summer about not leading, he believed that Michael would've been a little proud of him just now. Even if he didn't agree. But if this had been another time, before he had killed Pierce, Michael probably would've sided with Nasedo. But now...  
  
"As you wish." Nasedo spoke, breaking Max from his short interlude. "The feds know about cadmium-x. If they find it on the bones, their first order of business will be to do to Michael what they did to you in the white room." Inwardly, Max shuddered.  
  
"We can't let that happen."  
  
"Where are the bones now?" Nasedo asked, turning to the sheriff.  
  
"Whitaker took them out of the coroner's office. I don't know where they are." Jim Valenti said, wishing he could give them a better answer.  
  
"Even if we knew where they were, what would we do with them? Hiding them isn't going to solve the problem." Isabel spoke, bringing to light the rest of the issue at hand.  
  
"I know what to do." Max told them.  
  
----------  
  
After Max had laid out the plan to clear Michael, everyone went their separate ways to take care fo their end. Jim, however, quickly and cautiously followed Nasedo out the back door and reached for his arm to stop the shape-shifter.  
  
"Hold up just a second. Can I have a few words with you?"Jim asked him. Nasedo's eyebrows lifted with boredom.  
  
"Of course, Sheriff. Not as if I have anything I should be doing. You've got two minutes."  
  
"Just how far would you go to protect those kids?" Jim asked.  
  
"Direct and to the point. A gold star for you."   
  
"How far?"  
  
"You know very well how far I'd go." Nasedo told him, his eyes glinting. Jim gave him a puzzled look and Nasedo rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you were intelligent. Humans. You give them a brain capable of so much and they waste it." His tone was casual but Jim could sense his annoyance. He didn't trust Nasedo and that was exactly why he needed to know.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You seemed so much more intimidating when we met the first time." Nasedo said, as if it were an off-hand comment. Jim pursed his lips. "Seeing that I don't have time to play this silly guessing game, I'll just make it easy on you. Mr. Whitmore never made it to Las Cruzes." There was a split second of confusion before sudden recognition hit Jim.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
"Heh heh heh. I heard you put out an APB?" Hank slurred slightly. Valenti leaned back in his chair and stared at the man before him.  
  
"You heard right."  
  
"Heh heh heh heh. Here I am." Hank chuckled.  
  
"In all your glory."  
  
"So, you can call off the hounds." he told the Sheriff.  
  
"Where you been, Hank?"  
  
"Down in Carlsbad. Landed in a bar. Met a lady. What can I say?" Hank told him, his smile still plastered on his face.  
  
"You wanna tell me about the gunshots?"  
  
"Oh, uh, well...never clean a gun while you've been drinking." Hank said and Valenti felt his stomach tighten. He wanted nothing more than to throw the drunken bastard in jail.  
  
"Uh-huh." he managed.  
  
"Anyway, got an offer from a plant over in Las Cruzes. My lease is up next week, so...I'm hitchin' up the trailer and I'm gone. Thing is, I'm goin' alone...so if I need to sign some papers about that boy, or anything..." Hank said, seeming uncomfortable.  
  
"Won't be necessary." Valenti told him, trying to keep his anger at bay. "And Hank...make it soon."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Sheriff. I'm already gone." Hank said.  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
_I'm already gone..._ That last thought repeated in his mind.  
  
_Neighbors also said they heard an argument. And then, later, more sounds. Screaming. Crying. Tortured sounds, like an animal. Almost inhuman, they said.  
_  
"It was you that came to my office that night."Jim said, not with-holding his slight astonishment.  
  
"Congratulations, Sheriff."  
  
"You killed him. Why?" Jim said, taking a step closing to Nasedo.  
  
"Michael used his powers in front of him. I had no choice but to dispose of him. He was a threat." Nasedo shrugged, as if it were no big deal. Jim looked down and shook his head at yet another alien surprise. "Sheriff, you knew what went on in that home when the boy became emancipated. It's in his files. You humans hold your emotions so dear. You have a son of your own. You can't tell me that you didn't want the man to pay." Nasedo told him, letting his own anger slip out. He took a step back and collected himself.  
  
Jim looked up at him incredulously. "You could've taken care of him. You had to have been watching them for some time. You had to have known. Why didn't you do something before it got worse? How was that protecting them then?" he asked, and Nasedo raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'm not their parent. I'm simply here to protect them. That is my job and I do believe I'm doing it. And if you'll excuse me, I have something I must be getting to or Michael will be in more trouble then he's already put himself in." Nasedo took a few steps back and Jim watched in astonishment as the alien shape-shifted back into the form of Pierce. And with that, he walked away, leaving Jim to his thoughts.  
  
He gathered from what Nasedo had told him that Michael didn't know. And what if he did? What if he told Michael about Hank? With all that was going on, he doubted it was the best time. Especially with how Michael was handling killing Pierce. But it wasn't Michael's fault that Nasedo had chose to kill Hank. Jim never had much interaction with the boy other than a few incidents. One that stuck out in his head was about six years ago when he found Michael walking alone late at night. Then, the boys actions didn't seem out of the ordinary but now... Now that he knew what went on in that home, he wished he could've done something besides deliver Michael to another punishment. He'd had cases before that dealt with abuse but never a child. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Michael. And the more he thought about it, the more it baffled him.  
  
Max had told him that they had their powers even as children, they simply weren't as defined yet. It must have been very hard for Michael to not use his to protect himself. Hank wasn't even a father to Michael. The differences in Michael from Max and Isabel were evident at times and he knew that it was because of Michael's lack of a family environment. Being a single parent, himself, he knew that was bad enough. But to have no one... It was right then that he realized just how strong that young man had to become to survive.  
  
Nasedo said Michael had used his powers in front of Hank. If things got bad enough or Michael panicked, would he also use his powers to break out of jail?  
  
Slowly, the sheriff shook his head and put his hat on. He needed to get to the station to tell Michael about what Max was planning. As he walked around and down the alley to his truck, he found Maria leaning again the driver's side door.  
  
"Miss Deluca? There a problem?" He asked, concerned. Her head popped up and met his stare and waved off his concerns.  
  
"No, no. Not really. I mean, it's not really a problem. It's more like a favor. Not even a favor just like a request or something." Maria rambled. She brushed a stray hair from his face and tried to not sound like a sugar-crazed idiot.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well, are you going to see Michael?" Maria asked and he nodded. "I was just wondering if you could maybe tell him that I'm here and I miss him or no wait, don't tell him that. He'll just ignore it anyway, like he's ignored my calls all summer. Okay, never mind. Forget what I said. Just tell him we're _all_ here for him." Maria told him, nervously. Jim smiled.  
  
"We'll get him out of this, Maria. He's gonna be fine. This will all be over before we know it." He told her and she smiled a little.  
  
"I know. I'm just worried about him. I'm worried about everyone. I think it's like, in my job description as the bubbly, human sidekick to worry." Maria said, moving away from the door so the sheriff could get in. He laughed at her as he shut the door.  
  
"Well, if Max's plan is as full-proof as we think, we'll all be in the clear. So just sit tight." He told her, started up the vehicle, and pulled away.  
  
----------  
  
Michael was sitting on his bunk staring down at the floor when the sheriff had arrived. He could only imagine what Michael was thinking about.  
  
"We only have a couple minutes to talk." he told Michael as he opened up the cell and stepped in.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked him, not sure if he should be hopeful or not. Jim sat down next to him.  
  
"I just want to make sure you don't do anything like use your powers to try to break out of here. The best thing to do right now is to sit tight." Jim told him, his words almost mirroring what he told Maria. Michael wasn't as accepting.  
  
"You sound like Max."  
  
"Look, I know it's hard for you to be locked up like this."Jim said, wishing he could say more but the right words were lost to him.  
  
"It's not that bad. I killed a man. Maybe this is where I should be." Michael told him and Jim's chest tightened. He felt for the kid. Having taken a life, himself, he understood the inner turmoil inside of Michael.  
  
"Michael, you killed the man who killed Agent Topolsky and killed Agent Stevens and who knows how many others, and he was just about to kill me." Jim said, trying to reason. Michael was only protecting him.  
  
"Yeah. I've told myself all those things, but I still killed a man. And the thing that I keep thinking about is that what happened is just the tip of the iceberg. I've been trying to prepare myself for what's about to go down, and I have no idea what to do. I'm cracking rocks. I have no clue who or what we're up against. And I've been so pissed off at Max for not leading, but he doesn't know any more than I do. None of us do. We're all in the dark waiting to be attacked, and all I can think about is... what if I'm not strong enough?" Michael told him, seeking some kind of guidance.  
  
"I think," Jim paused briefly, "that you're stronger than you realize. Life hasn't exactly been easy on you." He realized he needed to choose his words wisely. Michael didn't seem like the type to openly talk about... anything. "On any of you. Listen, I can't imagine what it's like to be you or be in your position. But I want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to help whenever you need it. I'm here for you. All you got to do is ask and I'm there."  
  
Michael seemed a little taken aback by this. He learned very young not to trust people. And now he was putting his faith and trust in a man that used to be his enemy. And he didn't know why, but not only did he want to trust him, but he _did_ trust him. There weren't that many people willing to stick their necks out just for him and he figured he needed all the help he could get.  
  
"Thanks." Michael said. He didn't smile. But Valenti knew he wanted to.  
  
----------  
  
Michael had been released that morning, all charges dropped. Jim had no doubts that he wouldn't be. It wasn't just Max's brilliant plan that left him fully trusting all would work out. He simply believed that those kids could accomplish anything together. They were a family, he thought. That was something he knew Michael needed.  
  
He paced in front of Michael's door, debating on whether or not this really was the best thing to do. Was there ever going to be a right time? He still wasn't sure Michael even needed to know about this. But if it were him, he'd want to know. He wouldn't know what to do with the information, but he'd want to know. But he also wasn't Michael. He let out a heavy sigh and knocked on the door. When Michael opened it a few moments later, the young man's face fell.  
  
"What'd I do now?" If the situation had been different, Jim would've laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not here on a professional capacity." Michael's brow furrowed but he stepped aside to let the sheriff.  
  
"What's this about, Sheriff?" Michael's arms instinctfully wrapped around his chest as Jim fiddled with the rim of his hat.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down."  
  
"I'll stand, thanks." Jim could tell Michael's defenses were up. He needed to get this out right. If there really was a right way.  
  
"I've been debating this all day. To be honest, I'm still not sure I'm doing the right thing. But I think you have a right to know." Jim began.  
  
"Know what?" Michael questioned. He knew it wasn't good or the sheriff wouldn't be tip-toeing so much.  
  
"I really think you should sit down, son." Jim told him, his voice soft. Michael didn't budge for a moment but finally did as he was asked. Jim tried to gather his thoughts. Now that he'd gone this far he couldn't really turn back now could he?  
  
Michael waited, his nerves scraping to burst through his skin. Jim watched him and breathed out heavily through his nose. "Looking at you now I almost changed my mind." Michael's jaw tightened and Jim could see his annoyance. "All right. All right. But before I go into this, Michael, you have to promise you will remain calm. And most important of all, you can't blame yourself."  
  
"Blame for what? Would you just spit it out already?" Michael asked, agitated. He was tense enough.  
  
"Do you remember right after your emancipation when I came to talk to you about Hank?" Jim asked and saw Michael stiffin visibly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I told you that he showed up at the station. Said he was going to Las Cruzes." Jim paused, trying to gage Michael's reactions so far. "He never made it to Las Cruzes. He was never going to there to begin with." Confusion rippled across Michael's face. Jim could understand that. Shapeshifters had only just became real to him. "It wasn't Hank that I saw at the station."  
  
Jim let that last statement linger and gave him a moment to figure it out on his own. Michael stared at the floor for a moment and shook his head. "Nasedo." Michael got up abrubtly and walked over to the kitchen island and placed his hands on top of it. "So Hank's dead." It was more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Yeah." Jim said slowly. "I was worried about how far Nasedo would go to protect the four of you. He was ready to kill anyone that knew about Pierce's death earlier today. That's when he told me about Hank. I'm sorry, Michael."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"After Pierce... like I said, I wasn't sure I should even tell you about this."  
  
"No, I'm glad you told me. I hated that son of a bitch, you know. But he didn't deserve to die. And I know it's not my fault but I can't help but feel responsible for it. If I hadn't used my powers in front of him it wouldn't have happened." Michael said, balling his fists.  
  
"You were protecting yourself, Michael. No one would blame you for that. I don't think the man deserved to die either, but if you hadn't done what you did you might still be in his care. Hell, I feel partly responsible for you being stuck with him for so long." Jim told him, and Michael spun around to face him, his face incredulous.  
  
"Why would you feel responsible?"  
  
"All those times I could've done something. If I only would've looked closer..."  
  
"Yeah well, we were pretty good at fooling the social worker so you wouldn't have been any different." Michael flipped but his face sombered quickly.  
  
"Don't let this knowledge to change who you are, Michael. Not this, not Pierce. Nasedo is responsible for his own wrong-doings..." Jim began.  
  
"And I, mine."  
  
"No. I don't care if you thought you wanted Pierce dead and that's why he is. You saved my life that day, Michael. And because of that, I am in your debt. I meant what I said earlier today in that cell. You need me, I'm there. And I don't mean just alien related business. It's too late for anyone to be a father to you, but I can try my best to be a good friend." Jim said, putting his hand on Michael's shoulder.  
  
Michael stared at the older man for a moment, working his mouth to say something... anything.  
  
"Thank you." He managed.  
  
----------  
  
Michael sat on his couch later that afternoon in deep thought. He was supposed to meet the others at The Crashdown later for a little meeting and a celebration of his release. He wasn't really in the mood, though. Whatever Max had done to clear Michael did nothing to help his inner hatred of himself. There was nothing anyone could do to change what he did. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop the emotions spiraling inside him. He had killed a man and meant to. He wanted him dead and he killed him, he kept telling himself. And with the new information that Valenti told him, because of him another man was dead. Indirectly as it may be, because of him another life had ended. All the anger he grew up holding back was now just at the surface and wasn't sure he'd be able to keep it there for long. And he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.  
  
An enemy was coming... and he promised himself he'd be ready.  
  
The End 


End file.
